


Wishing On A Star (Hiatus)

by OblivionsGarden



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsGarden/pseuds/OblivionsGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny Brown has no happy memories and wishes to never grown up. Whilst she's nannying her neighbors a certain boy and his pixie hear her sing and make a wish. They take her to Neverland to make her wish come true. What adventures will they have? Will Penny stay forever? (Set in present day.) (Peter/OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

**Title -** _Wishing On A Star_  
 **Chapter title -** _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Sci-Fi_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Peter Pan books/movie/legend in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters. For this chapter, Phoebe, Percy, Phillip and Penelope Brown and Nick and Molly Walters and their parents._

 

* * *

"Where do you think she'll end up?" An amused tone.  
"Probably working in McDonald's or something." A snort of laughter.  
"Look at her, just sitting there like a sloth." Disgust.

None of these things ever bothered the girl. As she usually did at these parties held by her parents, she sat in a chair detached from the guests and hummed songs to herself. They thought she didn't know what was being said about her but she did. She was all to aware of how her parents friends and colleagues thought her the runt of their family. With an older brother who is a successful doctor, a father who is the chief of medicine and a mother who is a locally famous, pristine housewife. Yes, she was the family's Martha Stewart and her husband loved to show her off.  
Phoebe and Percy Brown were the local 'it' couple with what everyone had expected to be perfect children. Phillip Brown their eldest child had exceeded expectations. Then there was Penelope Brown. Just turned sixteen and trying, at all costs, to avoid the inevitable. Growing up.

"Penelope!" Her mother hissed at her without even turning her head to look at her. "Stop humming, you look deranged."  
"Maybe I am." Penelope made her eyes meet in the middle, pouted her lips and turned her head to the side.  
"Stop it! Right now!" Her father now arrived at his wife's side. "Go and get a drink or something."  
"Can't I just go to my room?"  
"No. We host these parties as a family." Percy turned his back to his daughter. "There's orange juice in the kitchen."

Penelope left the room with a sigh, wrinkling her nose at the feel of her pale blue dress swishing against her shins. She hated dresses and usually refused to wear them. In fact the only dresses she did own were ones bought for her in preparation for the parties her parents often hosted. Most of the time she was wearing jeans or shorts with her usual battered brown doc martin boots. As she headed for the kitchen she caught her reflection in the glass covering her mothers favorite expensive painting. Her auburn hair had been twisted up into a bun with two tendrils hanging down in curls in front of each ear. Diamond stud earrings complimented her hazel eyes well with the slight pink blush her mothers hired make-up artist had applied. Penelope longed to wash her face and let her hair loose but alas, she knew if she did her parents would lecture her.

In the kitchen she dodged past the caterers, found the orange juice in the fridge and tried to hunt down a glass. Eventually she returned to the party and found a new place to sit by the open window. Again, she begun humming to herself and found it amusing to pull faces at anyone who she caught looking at her. On one occasion, as she pulled a face, she heard a strange noise through the window. It was high pitched, almost like laughter but with a strange bell like quality. She searched for the source but found nothing and returned to her little game.

* * *

At the end of the night she was sent straight to her room without so much as a 'goodnight' from either parent. Her brother didn't even say goodbye as he left for his own house.  
In her room she shed the dress and pulled on her green checkered pajama bottoms and black vest top. She took out her earrings, washed her face and pulled her hair loose. Now comfortable she threw herself onto her bed, lifted her book from the bedside table and begun reading. The book was 'Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets.' She'd loved the book series since she was young since it was so full of adventure, danger and romance. She read the books and imagined herself in them, fighting basilisks and dark lords, making great friends and finding love along the way.  
Another story she'd loved for so long was that of a boy. A boy who never grew old and lived in Neverland. Second star to the right and straight on till morning. Penelope thought, had she had different parents she wouldn't have been so interested in going to Neverland. But with the life she'd had she did nothing but dream of ceasing her aging. She even thought she might be able to fly should she have any happy memories whatsoever.  
Penelope could only remember being happy when at Mr and Mrs Walters house. She often nannies their two twin children, Molly and Nick. The Walters were firm believers in staying young at heart despite how old your body grew. Molly and Nick being seven years old were still too young to worry about getting older and Penelope helped ensure that they never would have that worry. She told them stories and sung them songs, played games with them and gave them all her love. Well who else except the Walters twins would she give her love to? Her family didn't deserve an ounce and she had no friends at school.  
After finishing the last of the book, Penelope took one last look out of her window and snuggled down to sleep.

The following evening was a happy one for Penelope. It was the last Friday night of the month which meant the Walters' were off out and she was going to take care of the twins.  
"You should tell the Walters that you won't be doing this for free anymore." Her brother commented from his seat at the dining table.  
"They offer me money every time. I always refuse it." Penelope said nonchalantly.  
"You what?"  
"I don't believe a child should be paid for doing something they enjoy."  
"You are not a child anymore. You're sixteen and for some ridiculous reason refused to go to college. You have to get a job soon."  
"I'm not old enough."  
"You're a young adult."  
"I'm still a child." Penelope stood abruptly, sending her chair toppling backwards. "I'm going to pack my overnight bag."

* * *

"I'll kill you, you scallywag!" Molly Walters jumped up onto her bed, plastic sword in hand and scarf tied over one eye. "This is for takin' me treasure!"  
"You've been working on your pirate voice!" Penelope grinned as she entered the room.  
"Penny!" Molly and Nick shouted in unison forgetting their game and rushing over to hug her.  
"We're going now kids. Be good for Penny." The Walters' kissed each child on the head before departing.

Penny spent the evening playing games and telling wonderful stories with Nick and Molly. Little did they know that just outside the open window was a boy and a pixie, listening to every joyous word. Peter Pan and Tinkerbell could often be found outside that window listening to Penelope's stories and games. For Peter it was a wonderful reminder of his past adventures but for Tink it was just another girl to take Peter away from her.  
As the evening drew on and the sun set, Penelope put the children into bed and curled herself up on the window seat. Once again she begun humming to herself, looking up to the familiar second star on the right.

Nick, who was not yet asleep sat up, sneaking a glance at his sister who was also still wide eyed. With identical grins, they sat up straighter.  
"Sing to us, Penny." Molly requested.  
"You two are supposed to be asleep." Penny smiled softly, knowing they never went to sleep the first time they were put to bed.  
"Sing us to sleep then. Please." Nice begged, clasping his hands together and squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

Again, Penelope heard the strange bell like laughter from outside of the window. She stuck her head out but again, found nothing. She stood, moving over to Molly and tucking her back in to bed.  
"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high." She sang as she turned and tucked Nick in too."There's a land I heard of once in a lullaby." She moved back over to the window seat, looking up into the sky. She never noticed Peter and Tink hovering just to the side of her, enchanted by her soft voice. "Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true."  
"Is this song about Neverland and Peter Pan?" Molly asked sleepily.  
"If you want it to be."  
"Is that who you sing it about?" Nick asked.  
"Yes." Penelope smiled, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me. Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, why then oh why can't I?" She glanced over her shoulder to see the sleeping faces of the twins. Again, she looked to the stars. "If happy little bluebirds fly, beyond the rainbow why oh why can't I?." With a gentle sigh she settled down in the window seat, pulling a woolen blanket over her lap. "I wish upon a star, more than anything that I could go to Neverland and never have to grow up."


	2. To Neverland

**Title -** _Wishing On A Star_  
 **Chapter title -** _To Neverland_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Sci-Fi_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Peter Pan books/movie/legend in anyway shape or form. I only own my original characters. For this chapter, Penelope Brown and Nick and Molly Walters._

* * *

"C'mon Tink, she wished for us!" Peter Pan was halfway through the Walters' window when he heard the angry voice at his ear. "What do you mean she'll be like Wendy? Wendy turned out great, remember! Even when you got the lost boys to shoot her down." Tinkerbell went pink with embarrassment and Peter took the opportunity to slip into the Walters' twins bedroom.  
For a moment Peter just stared at the sleeping form of Penelope. He found himself smiling at the thought of a new adventure. Tink however saw the same sparkle in his mischievous eyes that she saw on the night they flew through the Darling's window. She flew around his head in circles, leaving trails of her pixie dust to delay him.  
"Tink, quit it. I'm gonna grant her, her wish and that's that." Peter swatted the jealous pixie away.

Leaning forward, so his lips were at Penelope's ear, he cawed loudly. Penelope's eyes shot open with a start and she fell off the window seat and onto the floor on her rear end. Peter and Tink erupted into laughter, Peter leaning so far back he ended up doubled over in mid air. Penelope pushed her hair away from her face, staring up in wonder at the boy and the little glowing creature beside him.  
"Who are you?" She asked, flustered.  
"Who am I? Who are you?" Peter moved so he was hovering above Penelope.  
"That's Peter Pan!" Penelope turned her head and found Nick and Molly sat up in their beds.  
"That's right. And this is Tink." Tinkerbell flew past Penelope's eyes, around the twins heads and settled on the book shelf. "Well?"  
"Well what?" Penelope frowned.  
"Who are you? Peter twisted so he was upside down.  
"Uh..." In the excitement of seeing a pixie and a flying boy, Penelope found it hard to talk sense.  
"She's Penny! Penny Brown and I'm Nick and this is my sister Molly."  
"Oh, so you're family?"  
"No, Penny's our nanny." Molly jumped down from the bed, rushing over to Peter. "Have you come to take us to Neverland to meet the Lost Boys?"  
"Oh please, I'd so love to meet them." Nick joined his sister.  
"Well sure, you can come too."  
"Too?" Penny now found her voice as she climbed to her feet.  
"Yeah. Along with you."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah. You wished for us didn't you?" Peter crossed his arms and legs, still a foot off the ground.  
"Well...Yes."  
"You can't make wishes if you don't want them to come true."  
"Well I did want it to come true I just guess part of be didn't think it would."  
Peter drifted back to the ground with a frown. "Well don't doubt it. That's what brings you down."  
"Brings me down?"  
"Can't fly if you don't believe." Again Peter flew up and around the room. "All you need is faith, trust and pixie dust. And of course a happy memory." Peter stopped at the bookshelf. "Tink...Do the honors?"  
She didn't want to but knew Peter would only pick her up and shake the dust out of her if she didn't. So instead she flew across the three children, dousing them in her dust.

Molly squoze her eyes in concentration. "Chocolate, rabbits and pirates." Molly rose up from the floor, beaming with joy as she did.  
Nick mirrored his twin and closed his eyes. "Wizards, fizzy pop and sword fights." He two was close to the ceiling with a face splitting grin.  
"Penny?" Peter looked down at the girl with an expectant expression.  
"I...I don't have any happy memories." She turned away, looking down at the London streets from the window. Everybody else returned to the floor. "No happy memories?" Peter was disbelieving. "Everyone had at least one."  
"The only time I'm happy is here with the twins."  
"Well that's enough." Peter flew up again, extending a hand to Penny. Penny took it, concentrating on all the games she's played with Nick and Molly and soon enough she found there was no longer a surface beneath her feet. "See. Told you so!" Peter swooped down, landing on the window seat. "To Neverland?"  
Penelope returned to the ground. "I don't know. What about-"  
"Neverland will make you forget all about the troubles of growing up. Heck, you won't have to grow up if you come with me. Isn't that what you want?"  
"Yes." Penny couldn't help the smile and she lifted into the air again. "The twins can come too? At least for a little while, right?"  
"Sure! Follow me." Peter headed out of the window, Tinkerbell just ahead of him and the others following behind him at a steady pace.


End file.
